This invention relates to cistern container assemblies which, as is known, are made up of a cistern, generally cylindrical, and a parallelepipedonal frame, enclosing the cistern on all sides and arranged in such a manner as to permit maintenance and stacking of the assembly.
During their use, these assemblies are subject to very varying demands, whether on ships, rail and road vehicles, or in warehouses. Essentially, the object of this invention is the installing of the cistern in the frame in such a manner that stresses and shocks to which the assembly may be subjected do not have unfavourable repercussions on the cistern.